goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Duncan
Sandy Duncan is an American actress and dancer. Biography Born Sandra Kay Duncan in Henderson, Texas, she began performing on stage at the age of twelve and appeared in the dancing ensemble of such shows as Billion Dollar Baby and South Pacific before appearing in the soap opera Search for Tomorrow' ' and the Disney film ''The Cat from Outer Space. Duncan also appeared as a voice actor, playing Vixey in The Fox and the Hound, Peepers in Rock-a-Doodle and Queen Uberta in The Swan Princess. She also appeared in such television shows as Funny Face (later The Sandy Duncan Show) and Valerie's Family as well as the plays Driving Miss Daisy and The Glass Menagerie. Singing An experienced singer both on stage and screen, Duncan debuted as a Siamese Child in The King and I (returning many years later in the role of Anna) before playing larger singing roles such as Viola in Your Own Thing, Maisie in The Boy Friend and both Wendy and Peter in Peter Pan. Duncan also sang on television shows including The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson and The Muppet Show. She also appeared as She in I Do! I Do!, Reno Sweeney in Anything Goes and Mame Dennis in Mame. Film The Swan Princess (1994) *This Is My Idea (contains solo lines) *Practice, Practice, Practice (contains solo lines) Television Sammy and Company (1975) *Side by Side (duet) The Muppet Show (1976) *A Nice Girl Like Me (solo) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson (1984) *How Long Has This Been Going On? (solo) Stage The King and I (1958) *The Royal Siamese Academy Gypsy (1962) The Music Man (1963) *Iowa Stubborn *(Ya Got) Trouble *Seventy-Six Trombones *Marian the Librarian *Shipoopi *It's You (reprise) *Finale The Sound of Music (1964) *Do-Re-Mi *Sixteen Going on Seventeen (duet) *The Lonely Goatherd *The Sound of Music (reprise) *So Long, Farewell (contains solo lines) *My Favourite Things (second reprise) *Sixteen Going on Seventeen (reprise)(duet) *Do-Re-Mi (reprise) *So Long, Farewell (reprise) Peter Pan (1966) *Tender Shepherd (contains solo lines) *I'm Flying (contains solo lines) *Wendy (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Tender Shepherd (reprise)(contains solo lines) *We Will Grow Up Your Own Thing (1968) *No One's Perfect, Dear (duet) *The Flowers (solo) *Baby! Baby! (duet) *She Never Told Her Love (solo) *Be Gentle (duet) *What Do I Know? (solo) *Baby! Baby! (reprise)(contains solo lines) Canterbury Tales (1969) Alison *Pater Noster,(contains solo lines) *There's The Moon (duet) Molly *Beer Is Best (contains solo lines) May *I'll Give My Love A Ring (duet) *Pear Tree (contains solo lines) The Boy Friend (1970) *Perfect Young Ladies *The Boy Friend (contains solo lines) *Won't You Charleston With Me? (duet) *Safety In Numbers (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II *The Riviera (contains solo lines) *Finale Act III Peter Pan (1979) *I've Gotta Crow (solo) *Never Never Land (solo) *I'm Flying (contains solo lines) *Wendy (contains solo lines) *I Won't Grow Up (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Mysterious Lady (duet) *Ugg-a-Wugg (contains solo lines) *Distant Melody (solo) *I Gotta Crow" (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale (solo) My One and Only (1984) *I Can't Be Bothered Now (contains solo lines) *Boy Wanted (duet) *Blah, Blah, Blah (Reprise)(solo) *He Loves and She Loves (duet) *S Wonderful (duet) *Nice Work If You Can Get It (solo) *How Long Has This Been Going On? (duet) I Do! I Do! (1992) *All the Dearly Beloved/Together Forever/I Do! I Do! (duet) *Good Night (duet) *Something Has Happened (solo) *My Cup Runneth Over (duet) *Love Isn't Everything (duet) *Nobody's Perfect (duet) *Flaming Agnes (solo) *The Honeymoon Is Over (duet) *Where Are the Snows? (duet) *When the Kids Get Married (duet) *What Is a Woman? (solo) *Someone Needs Me (solo) *Roll Up the Ribbons (duet) *This House (duet) Jubilee (1998) *Begin the Beguine (solo) *Mr. and Mrs. Smith (contains solo lines) *Just One of Those Things (duet) *Me and Marie (Reprise) Chicago (1999) *Funny Honey (solo) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Roxie (contains solo lines) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *Me and My Baby (contains solo lines) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (duet) Anything Goes (2002) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *You're the Top (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (contains solo lines) The Grass Harp (2003) *Miss Got Rocks (contains solo lines) *I Trust the Wrong People (solo) *Where's My Sister? (solo) The King and I (2004) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) Mame (2006) *It's Today (contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (contains solo lines) *The Man in the Moon (contains solo lines) *My Best Girl (duet) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Bosom Buddies (duet) *That's How Young I Feel (contains solo lines) *If He Walked into My Life (solo) *It's Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (Reprise)(solo) Finding Neverland (2016) *The Dinner Party (contains solo lines) *We Own the Night (contains solo lines) *Circus of Your Mind (contains solo lines) *Neverland (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale (When Your Feet Don't Touch the Ground)(contains solo lines) Albums I Am A Woman (In A Man's World)(1970) *I Am A Woman (In A Man's World)(contains solo lines) Gallery alisonnicolas.jpg|'Alison' and Nicolas in Canterbury Tales. duncanmaisie.jpg|'Maisie' in The Boy Friend. duncanpan.jpg|'Peter Pan' in Peter Pan fozzieduncan.jpg|'Fozzie Bear' and Sandy Duncan in The Muppet Show. duncanuberta.jpg|'Queen Uberta' in The Swan Princess. duncanroxie.jpg|'Roxie Hart' in Chicago. duncananna.jpg|'Anna Leonowens' in The King and I. duncanmame.jpg|'Mame Dennis' in Mame. duncandumauriet.jpg|'Mrs. Emma du Maurier' in Finding Neverland. Duncan, Sandy Duncan, Sandy Duncan, Sandy